Bonds
by AyaAC
Summary: "Bonds...that's what I heard about Fairy Tail. that they share strong bonds together" Long silence filled the room, a small smile formed in his face " I want to test this 'bonds' of yours. Let's see if such thing really exists." A story about the bonds of friends, of family. Will they save Gray from his doomed fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my third story ! Hope you enjoy it :D ~**

 **UPDATE: since I felt that this chapter misses something, I added few new things to it.**

* * *

 **Bonds**

 **Chapter 1**

"Bonds"

A man was speaking in a quite tone; his hands were crossed behind his back.

"That's what I heard about Fairy Tail, they share strong bonds together. That's what makes them so strong." The strange man closed his eyes "It's something we demons never had it."

He turned to face the mage who was listening to his talk.

"You have defeated my fellow comrades which I have to admit, they were stronger than me."

"Then, you will surrender? This will make my work easier."

"I never said that Mr. Ice demon slayer. Instead, I plan to do something different. I'll play with you a game, a very simple game."

"A game?"

"Let's test this called 'bonds' of yours. Let's see if such thing really exists."

Gray eyes turned serious "How are you going to do that?"

"My power allow me to alter others memories. First, I'll erase your existence on those people who know you. Then, I'm going to place a curse on your heart. This curse will kill you slowly."

The demon had a small smile in his face "The game is as I said simple, if only one managed to remember you before the curse kills you. You will survive and everyone will have their memories back. Don't worry; I'll play with you, I'll place the same curse on myself. If you win, I'll die. If not, you will die."

"Like hell I'll let you do that." Gray launched at the demon, ready to attack him.

"I knew that you would do this so I prepared myself before you come." He showed both his hands from his back. He took something from his small bag, which was a video Lacrima. Those Lacrima showed different scenes of two different mages.

"You see, those mages, I can manipulate them to think that their mission is to kill some innocent people."

"You are bluffing. Even if such mission popped into my head I'd never believed it."

"Right, because Fairy Tail never kills someone but what about the others? Are you sure? I can let them believe that those innocent people were impersonated by evil demons or monsters. Besides, I can't really trust such weak mages, can you? "

"I'll kill you before you do it."

"Yeah you can do that easily since _you are a demon slayer_ but remember what I just told you? I already prepared myself." The demon said it slowly; the smile was still wearing his face. It irritated Gray so much; the demon had so much confidence.

The demon continued "I have studied you. I knew that one day we will meet; I was planning this from a quite long time. It was me who requested the demon slayer."

Gray stopped, shocked of what he heard "What? You asked me to get rid of you and your comrades?"

"As I said, we demons don't share any _bonds_ toward each other."

"How could you?" Gray got angry.

"Ah getting angry for them. That's sweet." He paused for a moment and clapped his hands together "As for how you can't kill me, let's say that the one who will activate the alteration of their memories is...not me."

"What?"

"A subordinate of mine will do it. I gave him instruction that if he didn't hear from me in just 10 minutes. He will activate it. His location is unknown. I doubt you or anyone will find it in time."

"Damn it" Gray bit his lips. He hated such situation, where he was threatened by the safety of others, where he can't do anything on his own.

"Oh, can't you trust the bonds of your friends? Are you afraid that they will forget you forever? That you will die?" the demon was teasing Gray.

"Not going to happen. I'll win this stupid game of your easily. Fairy Tail won't affected by your magic."

"I like your confidence. When I said my fellow comrades were stronger than me I meant physically. However, this… is my specialty!"

The demon dropped the Lacrima and placed his right hand on the floor. A big magical circle surrounded both of them. There was a bright light coming from it. Gray had to cover his eyes.

"Ah I forgot." He looked at Gray "You can't say your name, join Fairy Tail again nor show them your insignia but don't worry; I'll make situations that include you and your friends."

 **XX**

 **-After two weeks-**

"Solo mages? What does that mean?" Lucy wondered, for her it was the first time she heard about it.

"They are mages who doesn't belong to a certain guild. They travel around various guilds and can perform any request posted regardless of their status." Master Makarov explained to her.

"Wow! I never knew about them."

"Yes, usually they are not in Fiore."

"Why not?"

"Most of the guilds here only allow their members to perform the requests. Fairy Tail is one of them."

"I see, so there is no point staying in Fiore when you have a little amount of work."

The master nodded at her.

"Hey…Hey…old man, those mages, is it true that they will participate in the Grand Magic Games this year?" Natsu had the biggest grin as he was excited. He has heard of them before and that some of them even had the same strength as Gildarts. He wanted to face them.

"That's what I heard. They want to make this year a special by allowing them. This year will be about determining if Fiore guild members are stronger than the solo mages!"

"YES!" Natsu hit his fists "We will win against them!"

Erza smiled at Natsu act and turned to the master "do you think they will participate? Will they care about the title?"

"No, most of them will not care about it."

"Huh?" Natsu excitement turned down.

"But the responsibles of the game probably foresaw that, if the solo mages won. They will give them an official place where they can take requests from it."

Laxus who was hearing from far said "This will affect us wouldn't it?"

Makarov sighed "Yes. They will get popular and get more requests than any other guild." He stood announcing "That's why we can't allow them to win. Fairy Tail will participate in this year!"

Every member cheered at the master announcement.

 **XX**

A man wearing a long black coat was sitting in a crowded restaurant, reading the announcement of this year of the Grand Magic Games.

He was once known as the famous ice mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster.

"This will be my sole chance. If I failed, I'll probably end up died." Gray muttered with a sad expression on his face. He sighed and stood, leaving the restaurant.

He looked at the clouded sky with determination "I'll knock some sense into them. I will not lose to that demon _again_."

Gray started walking alone toward the train station "Off to Crocus."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A short chapter but it's a prologue. Expect a long chapters later :D** **Anyway let's play a game, place your thoughts on who do you think will manage to remember Gray first? and why?** **at the end of this story we will see who managed to get the correct answer xD**

 **R &R and share me any ideas or things you want to see in this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and I'm back! Don't know how many months took me to post the second chapter and unfortunately can't promise you to update more often. Anyway, the thing that took a lot of my time was re-writing this story and adding OCs. I thought that it make the story much better. I carefully designed the OC, trying to make them as best as I can.

Also, since I started to re-watch the anime to perfectly get the characters. I noticed that I miss the old Fairy Tail where is everything is just peaceful and there was nothing serious. After the GMG events the story became much dark than before and I don't think the current arc is any different. So, I decided to make the story feels like the old FT. I don't know if I succeed or not XD

 **Reviews:**

 **CopDog:** Thanks~! Your guesses are candidates but not only them! there could be others :P

 **Kori no Koibito:** Yeah, I know. After re-reading I felt exactly like you. I changed it but I can't find a better reason xD

 **Viperhat:** You made my day by this review! thank you very much + and yeah, after defeating Mard-something, I believe other demons will be easy for him to defeat them. For Juvia, nah, no romance here. It will be the same as the mange.

 **PokeTail:** who knows~ xD it could be anyone.

 **KazumaX:** Maybe~ but love is not everything.

 **For the guests, thanks for your lovely reviews :D**

* * *

 **NOTE: I updated the first chapter and added new things, so in case you didn't read the newest version. I would advice you to do it.**

* * *

The current days in Fairy Tail guild were peaceful and quite as the majority of the members were training in preparation for the upcoming Grand Magic Games.

Makarov, the guild master, tried to enjoy the best of these days. He rarely had this calm atmosphere where he doesn't hear about some destruction caused by his beloved members or watch fights between members that would eventually destroy the guild hall.

However, this night, all the guild members were present, drinking, laughing, and talking about each other training.

They were present for only one reason.

The newest release of Sorcerer Magazine has important information about the solo mages.

Lucy was holding the Sorcerer Magazine. She was flipping the pages quickly searching for it.

Levy came closer to her "Did you find it Lucy?"

Lucy was focus, she answered without looking at her "Not yet." After a few minutes, she shouted "Aha" She was having a big smile, happy that she found what's been searching for.

"Look Everyone! The Sorcerer Magazine has an article that features some of the solo mages who will participate!"

Once the members heard her, they immediately dropped whatever they were doing. They gathered around her, interested on hearing about those mages. They need to know their enemy in order for them to win.

"Read it out Luce!" Natsu was sitting in front of her with Happy resting on his head. The other members nodded in agreement. Even the master, who was sitting far with his eyes closed, cracked one eye opened. He too was curious as the others.

She took a breath and started reading out loud "First one is called Soul Crusher."

Natsu quickly talked, interrupting her from continuing. The fire mage was known that he would say whatever comes to his mind clearly "What a lame name."

Gajeel got angry and yelled at pink-haired mage "Shut up Salamander and let us hear the rest."

"You want a fight?" Natsu held his fist only to be stopped by a strong punch from Erza. Her glare was deadly which made Natsu freeze in fear. He bowed his head several time and apologized.

Lucy laughed nervously; everyone was intense especially Erza. She was too interested in the article. Disturbing it will bring out their worst fate.

She continued "They say he is the most famous and oldest solo mage. The council had acknowledged his strength and contacted him several times to help them."

Wendy who was holding Carla "He sounds strong. Can we win against him?"

Natsu patted her head, grinned and with confidence he said "Heh, don't worry! We are much stronger!"

"Wait guys, I haven't finished. They also said that he have a giant sword that he considered it as a part of his body. The sword, even after being used for many years it doesn't even have one crack."

Erza eyes sparkled; her expression shows that she wants to have a fair battle with him. Cana turned to her "This will be troublesome even to you Erza. You might lose this time."

Erza closed her eyes and smiled "It doesn't matter if I won or lost, it's the honor of fighting such man."

"Oh ok, though your face says otherwise."

"Look! Here is a picture of him." Lucy showed the photo to everyone. He was a muscular old man, had a brown hair and beard. His giant sword was hanging on his back. Makarov glimpsed at the photo and said "Ah, him."

Everyone turned their head at their beloved Master, Wendy said "Do you know him, Master?"

"A…ah…yes." The master face had a look of annoyance and was sweating.

"What is gramps? Spell it out!" Natsu jumped at his face.

"He was once a member of Fairy Tail."

"WHAT" Everyone said in unison.

"Since when?" Lucy asked.

"Long before any of you brats joined the guild. But he left shortly after joining."

"Why?"

"He didn't agree on how things worked on this guild. He felt that being solo mage suited him well and eventually left."

Erza crossed her hands "Why the annoyance look then Master?"

Laxus said instead of his grandfather "He was annoying, really annoying. I remember him when I was kid. He would follow you everywhere every day just to tell how important you were in this life."

"He sounds a good person." Levy smiled.

"Laxus was one of the few people who adore his behavior." Makarov grinned. He was teasing his grandson.

"I…I wasn't." Laxus blushed.

Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other. Both of them had a sly look in their face "soooo Laxus, you were this kind of person huh?"

"Man, he was so childish."

Laxus held his fists in anger "Do you want to die today?"

Makarov sighed at their behaviors; they never grow up. He turned at Lucy "Is there something more in the article?"

She nodded "Another solo mage is being mentioned. He is called Alvin. They say he have a healing magic."

"He will be troublesome if we faced him on a battle event. Anything more?"

"Yes Cana. He says that he doesn't rely on his magic. He is a skilled fighter."

"That's doesn't help."

Gajeel smirked "This will be interesting"

"The third mage is called Raskus, she is Alvin's wife. She can defy gravity, decreasing the gravity would make her body float freely or increasing the gravity of her enemies weapons to the point they can't use it properly. She and her husband make the perfect team."

"So the wife would paralyze the enemies and her husband would fight them without problem." Laxus said.

"Last one is called Absolute Zero. He is one of the first people who registered in the games. Everything around him is mysterious, even his magic. They think of him being strong as he formed a team with the three famous mages I mentioned before."

"Hmm so we have nothing about him." Mira held her chin.

"They say that those four are considered the strongest team within the solo mages and the next issue for the magazine will include more. Also, The Grand Magic Games will be held after a week."

"Strongest team huh? No more time to waste. Happy let's do some training."

"Aye, Natsu let's go!"

Cana noticed that Juvia didn't join them and she was sitting alone far from them. She approached her and saw the water mage sad expression "Juvia, is everything ok?"

"Juvia…Juvia just feels something important to her is missing."

"Can't you remember anything about it? "

Juvia shook her head.

"Well, you can't spend the whole moping for it. Try and search for it again, I can help you."

"Thank you Cana"

Cana grinned and with sly expression "Then~, would you tell me who the man you fall for him?"

"Huh? Juvia don't know what are you talking about"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I mean. We know that you are obsessed with certain ice mage."

Mira joined the conversation from nowhere "I heard it was Lyon."

Erza suddenly poped as well "R-Really Juvia? Lyon from Lamia Scale?"

"No. No. Juvia doesn't feel anything toward Lyon." Juvia said while blushing.

"You don't need to hide from us. We are your family Juvia."

The rest of the night was Juvia denying but the three girls are still convinced that the man she loves was none other than Lyon.

 **XX**

Gray had arrived to Crocus two weeks ago. He didn't have anything to do, so he came to register himself in the games. In those two weeks he was training, he doesn't want to be disqualified at the beginning of the games.

The solo mages system was that most of mages work under a certain code names. They don't want to disclose their real names as it put their families in dangers. Gray wasn't good nor was interested at creating a nickname for himself. He just took his father name.

Another reason is that he hoped that Juvia would recognize the name and somehow remember Gray. After all, she was the one who fought the necromancer and freed his father.

This was his chance. If he failed, he doesn't know if he will live enough to search for another chance. The curse might kill him.

He was walking in the cold night toward the hotel after finishing his usual training. He started recalling that night. Yes, he once tried the simplest approach, by going and facing his friends. In the first place, he didn't believe a thing that demon said.

 **Flashback**

Gray woke up; he rubbed his head and looked around him. He was in the same place. There was no one, the demon had left. He remembered that game the demon said. He wondered if his friends will really forget him. He shook his head "Nah, not going to happen. I better return and report what happened to the master."

.

.

Gray had arrived to Magnolia. He was walking back to Fairy Tail building, only to see Natsu, Lucy and Erza heading to the train station.

He raised his hand to greet them and ask them "Yo, are you heading…"Only to find out that they completely ignored him and passed him. "To…a…mission?"

His eyes grew wider. He blinked few times.

 _Did they really forget about him? Is the demon as strong as he said?_

Still not believing, he walked in front of them "Hey! Stop screwing around."

"Huh? What do you want? " Natsu frowned.

"What the hell flame brain, why are ignoring me?"

Erza and Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Natsu held Gray collar.

"Bring it on Fire freak!"

"Knock it off, Natsu!" Erza turned at Gray with a deadly glare on her face "I don't know who are you, but you dare to waste our time. We have a train to catch."

There was silent.

Gray was sweating, afraid of asking the question. He gulped his throat, gathering all the courage he can find and asked "Do…do…any of you know who I am?"

Erza and Lucy were surprised by his question; Natsu answered immediately "No."

His face darkened, he was murmuring to himself "I can't believe you really forgot."

"Have we met before?" Lucy asked him.

"Met? I've been with you since forever. Don't you remember me Lucy? I'm G…" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He fell on his knees and clutched his chest.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lucy came beside him. She placed her hand oh his shoulder.

"I am…fine."

 _So that what the demon meant with saying that he can't say his name to his friends._

"I'm sorry" He stood with the help of Lucy "I thought you were another person." Gray started to walk far from them.

"Another person?" Erza was thinking of his suspicious act.

Lucy raised her hand at her chest "but how did he knew my name?"

Happy flied in front of her "You are famous Lucy, he must heard or read about you!"

"Happy is right. Let's go now; we don't want to miss the train." Erza ordered and start walking.

Lucy nodded at Erza and followed her.

Natsu was still standing. His gaze was fixed at the stranger who left. _He was thinking of something._

 **End of Flashback**

Gray heard a shouting for him from behind "Yo, are you a solo mage?"

Gray turned to the person who shouted, he was a muscular man with a giant sword hanging "Who are you?"

"Soul Crusher at your service, I'm a solo mage."

Gray recognized him; he was wearing a blue necklace that had a winged shape. This was the mark for solo mages. He showed his necklace for the man. It hurt him for not mentioning proudly that he from the strongest guild in Fiore.

"Welcome aboard. Let me tell you something, you are important in this life. You have a family that cares about you and…"

Gray sighed and interrupted him "They are dead."

Soul Crusher stopped and then said "Friends?"

Gray laughed "They forget about me."

Soul Crusher rubbed the back of his head "Ahhh, I guess I missed in this one. But I can be your friend."

Gray turned "I don't need your pity."

"Ok, Ok, just wait. What's your name?"

"G—I mean Absolute Zero, Silver."

The dump look at Soul Crusher face was turned to a serious look once he heard Gray name. Gray noticed it; the man in front of him knows something.

Soon the dump look returned to him and said "I never heard of you before. It seems you are new solo mage. Come with me, the rest of mages are gathering in a nearby restaurant. It would be good to introduce yourself to them."

Gray hesitated for a bit. He didn't have any interest on meeting those mages. After all, his goal is to make them remember him and he will return as a Fairy Tail mage. However, he remembered that he may need to know them. Some of the games may require some collaboration.

He nodded and then Soul Crusher guided him to the very crowded and noisy restaurant.

 **XX**

"So tell me, why everyone is excited on getting an official place for the solo mages in Fiore?" Gray asked Soul Crusher who was drinking a cup of coffee.

"For different reasons, some says that clients in Fiore pay well, they have more requests. Some have personal reasons."

"And your reason is?"

"I used to live in Magnolia. I want to do requests near what's left of my family." He said with a sad smile "and you?"

"No reason, I just want to participate on the games."

"I see." Soul Crusher noticed two people entering the restaurant; he waved at them and called them.

"You are enthusiastic as always old man." A young woman with reddish hair and pale skin man approached them.

"Hello, Raskus and Alvin."

Alvin was a serious, strict man. From his look, he doesn't care what other think about him, rarely trust anyone. His wife Raskus was the opposite. She was cheerful, friendly with everyone, rarely lose her calm demander.

"Good to see you again old man." Alvin pulled a chair and sat. He noticed Gray presence "who are you?"

"This Absolute Zero, Silver. A new solo mage."

"Hello kiddo." Raskus smiled at him.

"Kiddo?" Gray got surprised, it been long time since someone called him kiddo.

"Anyway, I have been waiting for you two to announce this!" Soul Crusher stood "We - the four of us – will form a team."

"WHAT?" Gray was not expecting so many surprises. He just met the old man and suddenly he announced that he is a part of his team.

"I knew you would say that." Alvin said and his wife giggled. "What I don't understand is why choosing this brat as a member." He pointed at Gray.

Gray got irritated with the way those two talking.

"He is strong. I can sense his magic." Soul said confidently.

"I see, but do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"Honey, why do you even ask? You know that old man trust people easily."

"Yeah, you right." He turned at Soul "I don't mind joining you."

Raskus raised her hand and said cheerfully "Me too."

"I'm not joining." Gray stood; his hands were in his pockets "I prefer to work alone."

"Then you will be disqualified." Soul was serious.

"Huh?" That got Gray attention.

"The organizers asked for teams. If you can't find one, you will be randomly put in a worthless team. You don't want that. Working with a weak team will eventually lead you to a lose and you will be disqualified."

Gray frowned, he got know why the restaurant was very crowded. They were making teams. He sighed and returned to his chair.

"Then it settled!"

"Then, we should come with a name for the team!" Raskus said.

"Let's just name it Soul Crusher team; after all you are the most famous mage among us." Alvin said with his eyes closed.

"I~agree." His wife raised her hand.

Gray covered his face, feeling tired, _what a punch of weirdos._

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of things happened in this chapter, Juvia and Natsu were the first persons they _felt_ something. Soul, Alvin and Raskus are my OCs, what do you think about them? and about the chapter?**

 **drop your reviews, it can help me formulate this story for better :)**

 **Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: who got super motivated and decided to write a new chapter and update quickly ~! Yup, me, all thanks to Kori no Koibito, KazumaX and AwesomeA101 reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kori no Koibito:** More is coming :P

 **KazumaX:** Yeah, I know, but if I didn't spend all this time, the story wouldn't turned to this, so it was worth it :D and here I'm presenting a new update + Alvin and Raskus are good people, don't judge them yet xD

 **AwesomeA101:** I can't express my thanks enough! glad that you like the story and that my writing style got better! that was my intention when I started writing.

* * *

 **\- Day before the Grand Magic Games -**

The Fairy Tail members had arrived to Crocus, all ready for the games.

"Wow, the city is more crowded than the last time we participated." Lucy expressed her surprise.

"No wonder. Many people are excited for the games. I even heard that there are some very important VIPs are coming to watch the games."

"Really, Erza? I didn't imagine that it will be like this."

"Yosh, let's do some exploring and search for solo mages." Natsu hit his fists together. His face had his usual grin, he started walking ahead them.

"Wait, Natsu. I'm coming with you." Lucy followed him.

Erza said "I'm coming too, just to make sure that you don't cause any problem."

Wendy nodded to them; she with Carla said they would join them. They were wondering around the town until saw they big number of people was gathering at certain place. The members got interested and pushed themselves through the crowds.

They saw a man, waving his big sword. They identified him; he was the same person on the image that Lucy showed them back at the guild.

What they didn't expect is that man in front of them was putting on a show. He was doing some silly poses and performing a weird dancing.

They were shocked, there jaws were wide open. They pictured the man – from the way the picture showed – that he would be serious, someone who would never do such things at all, who would prefer to die than doing these weird, funny moves.

"I-it just as the Master and Laxus described him." Lucy was laughing nervously.

"You are right, Lucy. It seems he never changed." Wendy said.

The two turned to look at Happy who was poking Erza's cheek. She didn't seem to recover from her shock.

After he finished, the people around him were laughing, the children were happily clapping. Soul had the biggest grin in his face, he was glad that everyone was feeling happy.

When Lucy saw his face, her expression softens. _He is really kind man._

"Fiore people, this year, it will be our win's. Remember that!"

"That's not going to happen" Natsu held his fist. "Aye, Natsu is right. Fairy Tail will win."

Soul turned at the blue cat "Fairy Tail?"

"Long time no see Soul." Makarov stepped in front of him.

"Oh, how did I forget? Of course you guys will join. How are you master Makarov? "

"You still calling me master even though you are not in the guild anymore."

"Surely! You will be my Master forever. " He said with a big smile "Let's go inside and remember the old days."

The crowded restaurant was one of the places the solo mages occupied; almost all the visitors were them. Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Wendy were looking at them thoroughly.

"T-They look strong" Lucy expressed her nervous.

Erza nodded "Indeed. This year won't be easy."

A woman approached them "So this is Fairy Tail the old man talked about."

"The strongest guild." The man with her had a disdain look "you don't look like it"

"What did you say?" Natsu got irritated, he held his fist. He was going to punch the man's face. Suddenly the man turned to the side, dodging Natsu's punch. The man quickly grabbed Natus's arm and then throw him to the wall.

Erza, Lucy and Wendy in unison said "Natsu!"

The man in clam voice said "You should be thankful that I didn't do serious damage to you."

Natsu got onto his legs quickly "I'm not finished yet!"

"Bring it on brat!"

Erza yelled at both of them "Stop this! Right now!" However none of them were listening or having the intention to follow her orders.

"W-what the hell?" Natsu yelled. Out of sudden he found himself floating in the air. He tried to move but all his efforts were in vain. He looked at his opponent and found that he was floating too far from him.

The man sighed "Would you put me down, my dear wife?"

"Only, if you promised that you will behave."

"You got my word."

She turned to Natsu "What about you?"

Natsu scowled which made Erza yelling his name and calling one of her sword "O-Ok, I promise."

The women smiled and put down both of them. The man was getting to the ground slowly, but Natsu got down so fast which made him hit his chin painfully on the ground.

He jumped quickly, holding his chin and yelling "Not fair! Why didn't you get me to ground gently just like him."

"Haha. I'm sorry, I probably missed."

All of them turned at her. _Liar._

Lucy was looking at the women "Are you by any chance Raskus?"

"Yup, that's me kiddo."

"K-k-kiddo?!"

Erza after hearing them looked at the man "Then you are Alvin."

Alvin nodded at her.

"We have met Soul Crusher, Alvin and Raskus. The only remaining is…"

Alvin with annoying look, he said "That brat is not here and I doubt he is coming. I still don't understand why the old man would let him join us."

"He is said that he is strong, you should have some faith honey. After all, we won the game because of him."

Lucy noticed what they said. _Won the game? What game?_

Alvin frowned; his expression softens when he saw Wendy.

"You are Wendy? The Sky Dragon Slayer?"

Wendy slowly nodded.

"I see. I heard about your healing magic before. Ever since that time, I wanted to see it." His smile was gentle; his personality was completely different before minutes ago.

Wendy blushed. Suddenly Raskus hugged her "Honey, we don't adopt her? She is adorable."

He nodded at her "I don't mind."

"Get serious you two." Lucy shouted.

 **XX**

Meanwhile, Makarov was talking with Soul Crusher far away from everyone.

"I see that you didn't change Master."

"You too, Soul."

"Haha, what are talking about? I'm not the same as before."

"How is your wife?"

Soul Crusher paused for moment and then answered "She passed away."

Makarov eyes got widen "What? W-when?"

"Two years before you get back from the disappearance."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I heard that you kept visiting her secretly."

"Oh, she told you? Even though, I asked her to keep it secret."

"She couldn't keep it. She was excited to tell me how silly you were, the embarrassment thing you told her about me. She…She was happy."

He stood and bowed to Makarov "Thank you for everything you did."

"Raise your head, it was nothing."

"Sorry about the rebel I did back when I was in the guild. I was silly; I got angry for not letting me to take an S-class mission."

"Well you did have point. You were looking for high reward missions to pay your wife medicines. " Makarov stopped for seconds and then said "I still don't know if my refusal was the right decision."

"What are talking about? Of course it is, letting me take these missions when I'm not S-class mage."

"But eventually you left the guild."

"The rules are still the rules. No exception for anyone. Don't think about it. Let's just go and join the other"

 **XX**

Soul Crusher and Makarov headed toward their team members.

"I see that you met each other. Are you ready for the games Fairy Tail? " Soul Crusher said.

"You guys should be the ones who need to be ready."

"Haha. I like your confidence boy. Say, what is your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer."

"Oh! A dragon slayer! Is it real that you taught magic by a dragon?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool! Is it real that you eat fire?"

Soul kept bothering by asking Natsu the silliest questions. Happy commented "He is turning to be like Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine"

Makarov cleared his throat to gain Soul attention "It's getting late. We need to return to inn to get some rest to prepare for tomorrow."

"Ah, right, I'm sorry."

"You too Soul, you don't want to be disqualified at the preliminary round do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Makarov looked at Soul in confuse. Soul Crusher laughed loudly "You didn't read the flyer, did you? We already had the preliminary round."

All Fairy Tail member shouted "WHaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"W-w-when?" Makarov said.

"Yesterday."

They turned at each other. Makarov said "Who read the flyer to us?"

Wendy said "It was Cana."

All of them slapped their forehead, what to expect from Cana? She was probably drunk and considered that part of information is not important.

"Well it doesn't matter. Tell me what place did you get?"

A weird smile formed at Soul, Alivn cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Raskus giggled and said "Last Place!"

"pfft, and they say you are the strongest team. You don't look like it" Natus was laughing and pointing at Alvin.

"S-Shut up brat! It not my fault that the game was purely based on intelligence."

Raskus placed her palm over her cheek and said "Something we all failed in it. It's a good thing that Silver was there to guide us."

Alvin frowned as he remembered the game. They had no knowledge about the Grand Magic Games. All the available info was about the events, nothing much about the preliminary around. All soul group members – except Silver – thought that the game will resolve about the strength with little intelligence.

However, what they expected never happened. The preliminary around didn't allowed them to use magic but their brains to get out of the long maze. Well, for Soul group, they had to rely on Silver's brain with a little help of Alvin. The other two members were completely useless. Soul was dumb and Raskus was never serious.

They took long time but they managed to win.

Alvin remembered Silver's annoying comment, when they reached the maze exit and they were announced that they are in the last place. Silver turned at Soul and said "Maybe if I got into the other worthless team, I may have gotten the first place."

Soul response was laughing.

Alvin sighed as he sometimes can't understand the old man way of thinking.

"I see." Makarov held his chin "Then there are two preliminary rounds, one for Fiore guilds and the second for the solo mages."

"That's right. So, good luck."

"Let's go brats."

Suddenly Carla eyes were wide, she was having a vision. A multiple scene played in her head.

Alvin was holding his wife, he was crying.

Erza was having bruises everywhere, her expression was terrified.

A raven-haired teen was lying down on a snowy ground. His right hand was holding his chest, his eyes were half opened. A single tear rolled on his cheeks. _That person was dying._

* * *

 **A/N: The story just heated up! In this chapter, Team Natsu meet with Team Soul. I tried to make there meeting as funny as possible. Poor Soul, you get to know what happened and why he left FT. Finally Carla vision! what do you think will happen?  
**

 **Next time the games start and more Gray will come!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! and this time is for real. No more college, no more work, it's the time to return writing :D and I already wrote a few more chapters so I can upload fast.**

 **Anyway, thanks everyone for the review, for AwesomeA101 question, it's the second, the demon magic is to alter people's memories**

* * *

 **Bonds**

 **Chapter 4**

Gray was lying down on his bed with his sleeves covering his face, a lot of things going on in his mind. He sat up and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at the mirror, thinking back at everything happened in the preliminary round.

Yes, he knows that it doesn't matter whether it was the first or last place as long as that they were qualified but he couldn't forget the fact that _they were on verge of losing._

He washed his face, _why couldn't he forget? Was he afraid?_

Gray sighed and remembered what he said to Soul, feeling bad for his attitude. It was their first time joining the grand magic game, it was natural for them. He remembered when he participated with Fairy Tail the last time, they too didn't do good.

Gray shook his head, clearing all the troubles in his head. He decided to head to the restaurant that Soul and the others went. They are his team now; he should get better with them.

He wore his black coat and headed to the restaurant. When he approached the door, his eyes went wide. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and even his beloved Master were going out from the same restaurant he was going to. Following them was Soul, who was saying goodbye to them.

Soul noticed him and said "Oh, good thing you came Silver." He came near him and patted his head couple of times like a little child.

"Fairy Tail, meet our last member, Silver."

His eyes met with them, he stared at them coldly for couple of seconds then said "You…don't you feel something missing?"

His friends looked at each other, they were wondering what the mage ahead them mean. Natsu suddenly yelled as if he knows "that's right!" they all looked at him "Where is Happy?"

Lucy smacked his head "That's obviously not what he meant! Happy didn't get out of the restaurant, he is with Raskus."

When Natsu heard Raskus name, he got more irritated. He didn't forget what she did earlier. He immediately rushed back into the restaurant.

Lucy followed him, afraid that he will pick another fight with them again.

Gray sighed "That idiot" then passed the remaining and waved his hand "Good luck with the games, though it will be our win."

He lowered his hand and put it inside his pocket and whispered to himself "I must win."

Gray didn't care about winning the games, his mind was focusing on winning against the challenge the demon made.

Erza in firm voice said "Wait! What do you mean?"

Without turning around, Gray answered "You need to find it out by yourself."

 **XX**

 **\- Preliminary Round –**

This year of Grand Magic Games is different than the last time. Every guild team can choose only four members. Fairy Tail had sent in Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Erza. The preliminary round will narrow the huge number of Fiore guilds to only four teams. This will make the competing teams in this year four from Fiore and four from Solo mages.

Team Natsu were ready, waiting for the announcement of the game. It didn't take a couple of minutes when Mato showed up, explaining the rules which were identical to what solo mages had. Getting out of the maze was the goal.

Using the magic, they were teleported to a huge maze. The organizers planned the game as follows, on their way of getting out; they will face big numbers of enemies. These enemies have one objective, to stop the teams from proceeding to the exit. Unlike what the solo mages had, for Fiore guilds the theme is strength.

Beating the enemies fast will guarantee their win.

All the Fairy Tail members – even Lucy - grinned, this was their specialty. It was an easy win; Fairy Tail took the first place. Following them were Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Mermaid heel.

However, this info was only known for them. The full announcement of the teams that will participate in the main event will be told at the opening ceremony.

 **XX**

After Team Natsu went to the preliminary round, Carla decided to speak about what she saw in her vision. All the other members were waiting in the inn restaurant for team Natsu return. Carla went and asked the Master to meet her alone; the Master immediately pointed her to his room. He knows what Carla would say.

When he entered his room, he sat on the couch. Carla was sitting on his opposite.

"Another vision?"

"Yes."

"What is it about this time?"

She explained to him, that Raskus would in danger, Erza terrified expression means something bad happened and lastly about the dying last member of team Soul they met last night.

The Master held his chin, thinking. He asked her "is it in Crocus?"

Carla shook her head "It's a place I have never seen before. From the vision, Raskus and Erza were in the same building but in different places."

"I'm not sure, but I think something will happen and will join our hands with team Soul."

"I think so too, but what concern me is that the boy place was in totally different place. The place was all covered in snow; a grave was in front of him." She paused for moment and said "what should I do Master? Should I inform Soul as well?"

"Not now Carla, we don't want to cause them panic, but I want you to accompany them. Tell them when you feel the situation required to."

Carla gulped her throat; the master is giving her a serious task. She wouldn't lie about it, but she was afraid. If she messed up, Wendy or anyone may be in danger.

 **\- First Day –**

Chapati Lola, the announcer of the games said "At last, it's here! The festival of magic that only comes once a year…The Grand Magic Games! This year is a special year! The games are not resolved for Fiore guilds only! The solo mages are joining us. "

Next to him was Yajima, the former council member. The guest that was invited was a beautiful girl named Lesya. She had a blond-hair and is in mid of twenties.

Chapati introduce himself, Yajima and Lesya, she is the rumored VIP guest, daughter of very famous business man. He is a friend of the king.

"Now to introduce the competitors!"

All the audience was cheering loudly, excitement written on their face.

Chapati started to announce the guilds; he reached Fairy Tail and said "In the first place, the most famous Fiore guild, Fairy Tail!"

Team soul heard the announcement; Soul said in encouragement "So, they placed the first place! Now, we can't afford to lose! We will show them our strength."

All his team nodded, they started to move, it's the time they will announce the Solo mages.

"Moving on to the solo mages! In last place, they were described as one of the strongest team within the solo mages! They call themselves, Team Soul!"

The team came to the view, Soul was raising his hand. The audience is now cheering more loudly. They came near Team Natsu and Alvin said "We may have placed the last place, but now things are different."

Erza smiled "give it your all"

Gray looked at Natsu, his hands crossed "Are you ready flame brain?"

Natsu in anger yelled, his head slammed against Gray's head "What did you just call me, Droopy eyes?"

"Oh so you remember the insults! I shouldn't be surprised"

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about."

Lucy laughed nervously "Those two, they are like each other."

Both of them turned at her, in unison they said "We are not!"

Chapati continued announcing, till he reached the first place "In first place! It was King Team!"

A well-dressed man in a suit came near Team Natsu and Soul. That man had black-haired and was wearing a glasses. His expression filled with arrogance.

Team Soul - except Gray – scowled. That man said "It really hurt Soul, that you didn't choose me in your team. Not that I wanted to."

Alvin, who scowled even more when he heard what that man said "Heh, I would quit the games if I was placed in a team with you."

"Shut up weakling! You get all high and mighty when you only relay on a magical item. Heh, how do you even talk? Your magic is no good at all!"

Alvin eyes raged in anger, he moved forward toward King. Raskus stretched her arm, stopping him from moving forward and said "Calm yourself."

He snarled "How can I calm myself after what he said"

"Alvin" she shouted, for the first time they heard her calling him his name "Please understand the rules, if you attacked him now, we will be disqualified."

He bit his lips and turned away from them.

"Hmph, how did you even marry this man?"

"You better not make me angry, it will turn ugly."

"Ah, now I know why you two match each other. Chill out, the game hasn't started up yet."

Soul wanted to stop them "Now, now, what do you want?"

"I wanted to chat, like what friends do but I guess you are not in the mood. See you later."

He waved his hand and headed back to his team members.

Raskus went to check on her husband, Soul sighed and said to himself "I would have totally preferred to work with Fairy Tail than this guy."

Lucy said "He calls that a _chat_?!"

Natsu said "Urgh, that man, I really want to punch him."

Gray kept silent and followed his team who was now far from Team Natsu. Alvin has distanced himself from the rest of the group. Gray asked Soul and Raskus "Who is that guy?"

Raskus answered "That man calls himself King; he shined out of nowhere a year ago. Only work for wealthy or higher up clients." She sighed "Sometimes I doubt their sanity, don't know why they would call this arrogant annoying man, it's not like he is strong."

Soul continued "Alvin and I worked with him couple of times. All he cares about is his self, anything else is worthless. We tried to ignore him, but when it comes to hurting innocent people, we didn't let it go." He held his chin, thinking "for some reason, I don't know why he is angry with Alvin only. I did as Alvin did, yet he calls me 'friend' every time he sees me."

They heard Chapati asking the guest Lesya "What brings you here Ms. Lesya?"

"I'm excited! I want to see the solo mages in action especially Soul Crusher and King! My father requests them all the time. I want to know what made them special in the eyes of my father."

"So, we can guess that you are cheering up the Solo mages!"

"Maybe a little bit." She winked "But good luck everyone! May the best wins."

 **XX**

Juvia was looking at ground when they announced the teams. Cana teased her "You are not cheering on Lyon guild secretly are ya?"

Juvia sighed "No, Juvia is loyal to Fairy tail and there is nothing between Lyon and Juvia!"

After they started announcing the Solo mages, Juvia eyes fell on the raven-haired mage. Something within her changed. She clutched her chest, tears falling on her cheeks.

"W-why Juvia feels like this? W-why Juvia cries?"

A cloudy memory was in her head, a person standing in front of her. All she could see is his gentle smile.

 _Who is…he?_

She heard herself saying _He freed Juvia from the rain._

 _But Juvia … doesn't know him!_

Juvia tried to remember, but the more she does, the more her head hurts. She couldn't handle the pain; she averted her look and decided to leave the place to calm herself. Everyone has wondered what happened to the water magic so suddenly.

After a couple of minutes, the first game will be announced.

* * *

 **A/N: THE meeting! yes, Gray met with Team Natsu. Oh, how I feel sorry for him.**

 **King a new OC, can you guess what role he will play ? and Juvia getting near of remembering, will she be the first one? for those who are not fan of her, don't worry things will change.**


End file.
